Hogwarts watches: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by NoOnE888
Summary: During the holidays before his fifth year, Harry and his friends along with all the characters in the Harry Potter universe are summoned to watch Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. How will everyone react to the complete truth. Read to find out. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please leave a review_**

 ** _I dont own Harry Potter obviously_**

Harry was not in a good mood. He had not recieved any letters from any of his friends all summer and aunt Petunia was as strict as ever. He was forced to do all the chores. After his relatives found out that he was not allowed to do magic outside school, they were no longer intimidated by him.

In addition to that, he was also having an internal battle of how to treat his friends when he actually finally meets them. He couldnt decide between giving them the cold shoulder or actually just shouting at them as soon as he got the chance.

'I thought that my friends actually did care about me after everything', thought Harry. The truth was, he hadn't recieved a single letter from either of his best friends, and the lack of communication was really getting to him. He had never felt more lonely and betrayed. "BOY!" "Yes uncle Vernon?" "There is a message for you". 'Did they finally send a message' Harry thought excitedly. He didnt let the excitement show as he went to pick up the parchment. As soon as he touched the parchment, he felt a tug under his navel.'A portkey'. In the moment a whirlwind of thoughts passed through his mind. Was he being led to a trap? He didnt have time to ponder because he had arrived at his destination. He immediately reached into his pocket to take out his wand but realized that it was missing. He looked around and saw that they were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, only the difference was that there were no tables. Instead there were seats that you would find in a theatre. He also noticed that all of the students and some special guests were there as well. Judging by the various looks of shock, anger and fear on everyone's faces, it was needless to say they were as suprised as he was at being summoned here.

"SILENCE"

"I think that we are all wondering how we got here and I have the answer", said Dumbledore. "There is a parchment here that will answer all our questions. I will read it aloud and I want no interruptions"

 _Dear Wizards and witches,_

 _You have all been portkeyed to Hogwarts for a reason. Before the founders died, they heard about a prophecy about how one day, people would shun those who said the truth only because they were too scared to accept it. The founders decided to activate an ancient magic. Hogwarts has been waiting for the prophecy to come true and it has. So now , Hogwarts will show you the complete truth and nothing else. Please take a seat so we can begin._

Take a seat and stay QUIET" shouted Dumbledore. Once everyone was seated and had stop talking, the wall behind the headmaster started to glow. The headmaster took a seat as well and sat down to watch. **Lumos. WB logo shows. Lumos maxima. Lumos maxima. Uncle Vernon comes to check on Harry and sees that he's asleep. He leaves the room.**

 **Harry gets back** **up. Lumos maxima. Lumos maxima. LUMOS MAXIMA. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban logo shows.**

"Professor, isn't Underage magic banned?" asked a hufflepuff first year. "Yes it's not allowed, but lumos uses nearly an insignificant amount of magic, so it isn't detected by the ministry trace", replied Dumbledore.

 _ **Sorry for the changing fonts, I can't fix it at the moment.**_

 **INT. HARRY'S ROOM**

 **SAME TIME**

 **The light in the hallway SNAPS on, Harry's tent droops**

 **once more and, seconds later, Harry's door eases open.**

 **Uncle Vernon peers in and switches on the light. The**

room **is utterly SILENT. Slowly, he closes the door.**

"Filthy, brainless muggles", spat Malfoy.

Many Slytherins and surprisingly even a few Ravenclaws nodded in agreement

"That will be 10 points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy", reprimanded Professor McGonagall with a stern look, which Draco pointedly ignored.

 **The DOORBELL CHIMES and a shrill VOICE THUNDERS:**

 **AUNT PETUNIA (O.S.)**

 **Harry!**

 **Harry!**

 **Harry bounds down the stairs and into the front hall,**

 **where his AUNT PETUNIA and cousin DUDLEY stand stiffly.**

 **Petunia flicks a bit of fluff from Dudley's sweater,**

 **glowers crossly at Harry, and jerks her head toward the**

 **door.**

 **AUNT PETUNIA**

 **Well, go on. Open it.**

 **Harry reaches for the knob when**

 **BLAM!**

Many people in the theatre jumped at this.

 **it BURSTS**

 **OPEN, revealing a LARGE, WADDLING WOMAN (AUNT MARGE) and**

 **a LARGE WADDLING BULLDOG (RIPPER).**

Snickers were heard in the hall at the description of Harry's Aunt.

"I don't even want to understand how it's possible for someone to be that large", chuckled Seamus.

 **Uncle Vernon lurches**

 **forward out of the teeming RAIN, an ENORMOUS SUITCASE in**

 **hand, and drops it on Harry.**

"Rude", Hermione huffed.

From the glare Miss Weasley and Amelia Bones were giving to the woman on the screen(a few of the guests who had also been summoned), it looked like they agreed.

 **AUNT PETUNIA**

 **Marge! Welcome! How was the**

 **train?**

 **AUNT MARGE**

 **Wretched. Ripper got sick.**

 **AUNT PETUNIA**

 **Ah. How... unfortunate.**

 **AUNT MARGE**

 **I would've left him with the**

 **others, but he pines so when I'm**

 **away. Don't you, darling?**

"Who wouldn't want to be away from that monstrosity?", Ron questioned rhetorically causing those who heard him to snicker.

 **Aunt Marge puckers her lips at Ripper and leads him down**

Many sounds of digust were made.

 **the hallway. Harry follows with Uncle Vernon.**

 **HARRY**

 **Uncle Vernon. I need you to sign**

 **this form.**

 **UNCLE VERNON**

 **What is it?**

"That was the hogsmeade form, wasn't it, Harry?" asked Hermione."Yes, yes it was". It seemed like Harry had forgotten about his anger at his friends.

 **HARRY**

 **Nothing. Something for school...**

 **Uncle Vernon eyes the PARCHMENT in Harry's hand**

 **suspiciously.**

"We need to teach you how to act, right Gred?" "Right you are Forge". Some people in the theatre laughed at the twins' antics.

 **UNCLE VERNON**

 **Later perhaps. If you behave.**

 **HARRY**

 **I will if she does.**

 **AUNT MARGE**

 **(turning, eyeing Harry)**

 **So. Still here, are you?**

 **HARRY**

 **Yes.**

 **AUNT MARGE**

 **Don't**

 **say 'yes' in that ungrateful**

 **tone.**

"It wasn't even in an ungrateful tone" shouted Dean and many agreed with him.

 **Damn good of my brother to**

 **keep you, if you ask me.**

 **(to Vernon, Petunia)**

 **It'd have been straight to an**

 **orphanage if he'd been dumped on my doorstep.**

The theatre was in an uproar after that comment. Leave _the_ Harry Potter in an orphnage. Cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUNT MARGE**  
 **Is that my Dudders! Hm? Is that**  
 **my neffy poo? Come and say hello**  
 **to your Auntie Marge.**  
 **Marge flashes a thick FAN of POUND NOTES. Dudley blinks,**  
 **waddles forward, and extends his plump palm obediently.**  
 **Harry looks on, then sees Ripper snuffling about** his  
 **ankle.**  
"Could they spoil that brat anymore? They're technically bribing a child! That's outrageous!" screamed Molly Weasely.  
 **7 INT. FOUR PRIVET DRIVE - DINING ROOM - DUSK 7**  
 **As Harry clears the dishes, Uncle Vernon brings out a**  
 **bottle of brandy.**  
 **UNCLE VERNON**  
 **Can I tempt you, Marge?**  
 **AUNT MARGE**  
 **Just a small one. A bit more... a**  
 **bit more... That's the boy.**  
 **(taking a**  
 **sloppy sip)**  
"Doesn't even have table manners, and that's coming from me of all people!" Ron remarked, making quite a few people chuckle. Ron was infamous for his 'amazing' table manners.  
 **Aah. Excellent nosh, Petunia.**  
 **It's normally just a fry-up** for  
me **, what with twelve dogs.**  
 **She smacks her lips, lowers her brandy, and lets Ripper**  
 **take a slobbery lap out of the glass... then catches**  
 **Harry looking.**  
 **AUNT MARGE**  
 **What are you smirking at! Where**  
 **is it that you send him, Vernon?**  
 **UNCLE VERNON**  
 **St. Brutus's. It's a first-rate**  
 **institution for hopeless cases.**  
"Are you serious?!They are using that school as a cover up for hogwarts? They could have used any school!"shouted Hermione, and then immediately blushed realizing all eyes were now on her and how loud she had shouted.  
 **Hearing this, Harry frowns, glances at Uncle Vernon, who**  
 **glares darkly at him.**  
 **AUNT MARGE**  
 **I see. And do they use the cane**  
 **at St. Brutus's, boy?**  
 **HARRY**  
 **(sarcastically)**  
 **Oh, yes. I've been beaten loads**  
 **of** **times.**  
 **AUNT MARGE**  
 **Excellent. I won't have this**  
 **namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense**  
 **about not hitting people who**  
 **deserve it.**  
"If anyone deserves getting beat, it's her. A right foul git, she is" said Ron  
 **(another sip)**  
 **Still. Mustn't blame yourself for**  
 **how this one's turned out, Vernon.**  
 **It all comes down to blood. Bad**  
 **blood will out. What is it the**  
 **boy's father did, Petunia?**  
 **AUNT PETUNIA**  
 **(agitated)**  
 **Nothing. That is... he didn't**  
 **work. He was - unemployed.**  
 **AUNT MARGE**  
 **Of course. And a drunk,**  
 **I expect -**  
 **HARRY**  
 **That's a lie.**  
"ALBUS!HOW DARE YOU PUT HARRY IN THE HOUSE WITH THESE TYPE OF PEOPLE?!" It was surprisingly Madam Sprout, the herbology professor, who said-rather shouted at the headmaster. The headmaster looked deeply saddened. He knew that they boy's relatives didn't like him but he never knew how deep their dislike went. Still, he can't move Harry out of there or he will lose his blood protection.  
 **Aunt Marge pauses on her wine, eyes narrowing on Harry.**  
 **AUNT MARGE**  
 **What did you say?**  
 **HARRY**  
 **My dad wasn't a drunk.**  
 **POP! The GLASS in Aunt Marge's hand EXPLODES.**  
"Oh yeah.. I remember you told us about this. What happens? I forgot..." asked Ron."Just wait and watch" said Harry with a smirk on his face.  
 **AUNT PETUNIA**  
 **Oh my goodness! Marge!**  
 **AUNT MARGE**  
 **Not to worry, Petunia. I have a**  
 **very firm grip.**  
 **Harry stares at the shattered glass in surprise.**  
 **UNCLE VERNON**  
 **You go to bed. Now.**  
 **AUNT MARGE**  
 **Quiet, Vernon. It doesn't matter**  
 **about the father. In the end it**  
 **comes down to the mother. You see**  
 **it all the time with dogs. If**  
 **there's something wrong with the**  
 **bitch, there'll be something wrong**  
 **with the pup...**  
"That is one foul woman"  
 **HARRY**  
 **Shut up! Shut up!**  
 **Aunt Marge starts to reply, when - ZING! - a BUTTON on**  
 **her dress sails into the air. SEAMS GROAN. THREAD**  
 **SNAPS. Aunt Marge's eyes WIDEN. Her cheeks BILLOW. Her**  
 **whole body BILLOWS. And she begins to INFLATE like a**  
 **MONSTROUS BALLOON.**  
The hall started roaring with laughter. Oh how she deserved what she got. Even the slytherins cracked up. Surprisingly, Malfoy was doubled up on his seat, while clenching his stomach and laughing harder than he ever had.  
 **UNCLE VERNON**  
 **MARGE!**  
 **As she rises, Uncle Vernon leaps for her. RIPPER GROWLS,**  
 **fixes his teeth to his trousers. Harry frightened** by  
 **what he's done, watches Aunt Marge BOUNCE GENTLY across**  
 **the ceiling and into the CONSERVATORY.**

"Why... were you... frightened?" George managed to ask while laughing,"you should have been laughing your butt off". Harry didn't reply, he was too occupied with laughing  
 **The others race outside. As Aunt Marge begins to float**  
 **away, Uncle Vernon grips her hands.**  
 **UNCLE VERNON**  
 **Don't worry! I've got you...**

 **"** I don't think you have", commented a laughing Ginny.  
 **Slowly... to his horror... Uncle Vernon himself begins to**  
 **RISE. Aunt Marge looks fearfully into his eyes...**  
 **AUNT MARGE**  
 **Vernon. Don't you dare -**  
 **But he does. He lets go. Falls to his knees. And**  
 **watches Aunt Marge float away.**  
Even more laughter  
 **8 INT. HARRY'S ROOM - DUSK (SECONDS LATER) 8**  
 **Harry crashes inside, takes his TRUNK, then puts his heel**  
 **to a LOOSE FLOORBOARD and removes his WAND from its**  
 **hiding place. Turning, he grabs the PHOTOGRAPH of his**  
 **parents.**  
Laughter quickly dies down.

"Harry what are you going to do?", asks a concerned Hermione. She gets no reply.  
 **9 INT. HALLWAY - DUSK (SECONDS LATER) 9**  
 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Harry tows the TRUNK down the**  
 **stairs... finds Uncle Vernon waiting for him.**  
 **UNCLE VERNON**  
 **YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER**  
 **BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!**  
 **HARRY**  
 **No! She deserved what she got!**  
"That she did" agreed Minerva, to everyone's surprise.  
 **And you... you keep away from me.**  
 **Uncle Vernon eyes Harry's wand nervously, then grins with**  
 **knowing cruelty.**  
 **UNCLE VERNON**  
 **You're not allowed to do magic out**  
 **of school. They won't have you**  
 **now. You've got nowhere to go.**  
"Oh,I'm sure he won't get expelled for accidental magic. Even if he did, we would accept him without a second thought" said Weasly."Thank you sir".  
 **Harry realizes it's true. Briefly falters. Then:**  
 **HARRY**  
 **Anywhere's better than here.**  
 **9A EXT. NUMBER FOUR PRIVET DRIVE - DUSK (SECONDS LATER) 9A**  
 **As Harry storms out with his trunk, we DOLLY TO the**  
 **street WITH him. High in the sky, a plump DOT rises.**  
 **Aunt Marge.**  
Cue more laughter.  
 **8.**  
 **10 EXT. MAGNOLIA CRESCENT - NIGHT (LATER) 10**  
 **Harry walks and walks and walks, then... stops. Glances**  
 **about. An empty PLAYGROUND. SWINGS CREAKING gently on**  
 **rusted chains. A tiny CAROUSEL, kissed gently by the**  
 **wind, turning slowly.**  
 **Harry drops the trunk. Sits. Deep in the night, an**  
 **ALARM SHRIEKS, goes SILENT. Harry, still as a statue.**  
 **Listening. In the trees above, LEAVES TREMBLE. The WIND**  
 **gathers.**  
"I didn't know we were watching a horror movie", commented a Ravenclaw. There were chuckles all around.  
 **Harry turns, studies the swaying swings, the carousel.**  
 **Then, he... stiffens. Turns back. Sensing something in**  
 **the shadows across the street, he rises. Slowly draws**  
 **his wand.**  
 **Then he sees... it. Something BIG. Darker than the**  
 **shadows which conceal it. Something with WIDE, GLEAMING**  
 **EYES.**  
"THE GRIM" someone shouted. There were gasps and worried looks sent Harry's way."Guys, this happened 2 years ago, and I'm clearly not dead. There is no need to worry",said Harry. On the inside, he got a warm feeling. It was good to know that people actually cared for him.  
 **Harry steps back. Afraid to look. Afraid not to. Wand**  
 **outstretched... he TRIPS**  
"Absolutely perfect timing to pull a 'Tonks'", exclaimed Gred. Those who understood laughed and the other's looked confused. Tonks was glaring. Gred would be dead if looks could killed, many people didn't even know that it was possible to glare with that amount of intensity  
, **tumbles over the forgotten**  
 **trunk. The tip of his wand BLAZES.**  
 **BANG! TWIN BEAMS of BLINDING LIGHT spear the night.**  
 **HARRY**  
 **Aaaah!**  
 **GIANT WHEELS bear down. Harry rolls clear - just as a**  
 **PREPOSTEROUSLY PURPLE, TRIPLE-DECKER BUS SCREECHES to a**  
 **halt. GOLD LETTERS glimmer above the windscreen: The**  
 **Knight Bus.**

"Welcome to the Knight Bus.  
Emergency transport for the  
stranded witch or wizard." drawled Neville. Everyone was confused.  
 **DOORS HISS. Snap back. REVEAL STAN SHUNPIKE, an 18-**  
 **year-old boy in a WRINKLED CONDUCTOR'S UNIFORM. Pasty**  
 **face. Raccoon eyes. Stan looks like he hasn't seen the**  
 **sun in years.**  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **(wearily, drearily)**  
 **Welcome to the Knight Bus.**  
 **Emergency transport for the**  
 **stranded witch or wizard. My name**  
 **is Stan Shunpike, and I will be**  
 **your conductor this evening.**

Everyone started laughing, understanding what Neville said.  
 **(peering at Harry)**  
 **Wha' choo doin' down there?**  
Many people laughed at how he didn't even look at who he was talking to while he read out his introduction from a piece of paper.  
 **HARRY**  
 **Fell over.**  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Wha' choo fall over for?**  
Many people laughed again at his antics.  
 **HARRY**  
 **I didn't do it on purpose.**  
 **Stan eyes Harry suspiciously, nods slowly.**  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Well, come on then. Let's not**  
 **wait for the grass to grow.**  
 **As Stan grabs Harry's trunk, Harry peers into the shadows**  
 **across the street - now simply shadows - and climbs**  
 **aboard.**

 ** _Well, that was a longer chapter than the others. Please leave a review. I want to improve. Thanks for reading_**


	3. Chapter 3

**INT. THE KNIGHT BUS**  
 **-**  
 **NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 11**  
 **No seats. Only BEDS. The BRASS frames need a shine, the**  
 **lines a wash. In one bed, a DISHEVELED WIZARD GRUNTS,**  
 **turns over in his sleep.**  
 **DISHEVELED WIZARD**  
 **Not now... I'm pickling slugs...**

All of the people in the Great Hall showed signs of disgust, ranging from 'Ewwww' to 'Despicable'.  
 **Behind the wheel, ERNIE, an UNSHAVEN WIZARD in THICK**  
 **GLASS**  
 **ES, stares straight ahead, armpits stained with**  
 **sweat. A SHRUNKEN HEAD dangles from the rearview mirror,**  
 **MUTTERING incessantly through the STITCHES that lace its**  
 **mouth.**

"Mr. Potter, was that the first time you travelled via the Knight Bus?" asked a lady that Harry didn't know. "Yes," he replied. The lady laughed and Harry was confused at first, but realized what she was laughing about and he chuckled as well. He knew the muggle borns would have the same reaction he had when he first travelled.  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Take 'er away, Ern.**  
 **SHRUNKEN HEAD**  
 **Yeah, take it away!**  
 **BANG! Ernie rockets away and the beds**  
 **as one**  
 **slide**  
 **six inches to the rear. Harry drops onto the bed**  
 **nearest, peers up at the CHAN**  
 **DELIER SWAYING directly**  
 **above his head. Beyond the windscreen ONCOMING TRAFFIC**  
 **WHIPS past in a blur.**

"How can someone sleep through that?" a 6th year Ravenclaw muggleborn asked."Most wizards and witches are used to this, some even put up silencing charms and sticking charms so they don't fall off the bed and so they can't hear what is going on outside. This way it isn't possible for them to get disturbed." answered a wizard, who looked like he was in his thirties. "That does make sense, but then how would they know when they have arrived at their destination?" questioned the 6th year. "The conductors have permission to remove these charms and use another charm to wake up their cutomers. The charm, in case you were wondering, is one similar to _Enervate_." was the wizard's reply.  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Wot you say your name was again?**  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Whereabouts you headin'?**  
 **Harry hesitates. He hadn't thought about this. Decides.**  
 **HARRY**  
 **The Leaky Cauldron. That's in**  
 **London**  
 **-**  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Is it now? Get that, Ern? The**  
 **Leaky Cauldron. That's in London.**  
 **Stan grins with sinister delight, showing BAD TEETH.**

"Ugh, he needs to learn how to stay sanitary, if I may say so myself" said Ron. Ginny however, wasn't going to let a potentially perfect situation to tease her brother slide. "I don't think you should say so. Need I remind you when you where 8 years old and didn't shower for a whole month because you were scared of drowning in the bath after watching a wizards play?". Ron was so red, it looked like his hair and skin were battling it out for how fierce the colours could get. Nearly everyone was laughing and it didn't make the situation better for poor Ron, who just mumbled something incoherently before making a wise decision of staying quiet. He knew that Ginny had many more stories that could possibly spoil his entire year.  
 **SHRUNKEN HEAD**  
 **Leaky Cauldron! Stay away from**  
 **the pea soup!**

Many wizards and witches mumbled in agreement. The pea soup at the Leaky Cauldron was known to taste worse than Madam Pomfrey's infamous Skele-Gro.  
 **As the Shrunken Head CACKLES with delight, Harry peers**  
 **out the windscreen, watches London careering by.**  
 **HARRY**  
 **Isn't this a bit... dangerous?**  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Naah. Haven't had an accident**  
 **in**  
 **what?**  
 **a week is it, Ern?**

"That still doesn't sound very convincing, you know" somebody said. There were chuckles all round.  
 **SHRUNKEN HEAD**  
 **Heads up! L**  
 **ittle old lady at**  
 **twelve o'clock!**  
 **Sure enough, directly ahead, a LITTLE OLD LADY is**  
 **crossing the street. Ernie HITS the BRAKES HARD and**  
 **Harry flies forward, palms to the window. The brakes**  
 **pinch down, the bus stops inches from the old lady,**

The crowd was roaring in laughter at Harry flying forward and smacking into the window, and said person was embarassed and murmuring something along the lines of _stupid castle_.  
 **and**  
 **Harry flies back onto his bed. BANG! The bus rockets**  
 **forward once more.**  
 **As Harry rights himself, he notices the HEADLINE of**  
 **Stan's Daily Prophet: ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN! Below, a**  
 **sunken**  
 **-**  
 **faced MAN with long,**  
 **matted hair glowers from a**  
 **MOVING PHOTOGRAPH.**  
 **HARRY**  
 **Who is that? That man.**

Many peopled gasped. Harry didn't know about Sirius Black until he was in the Knight Bus. The 'notorious mass murderer' was on the front page of the Prophet and apparently out for Potter. How was he being kept in the dark for so long?  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Who is that? That's Sirius Black,**  
 **that is. Don' tell me you ne'er**  
 **been hearin' o' Sirius Black?**  
 **(CONTINUED)**  
 **Harry shakes his head, still staring at the man's face.**  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **A murderer, he is. Got 'imself**  
 **locked up in Azkaban for it.**  
 **HARRY**  
 **How'd he escape?**  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Tha's the question, isn't it?**  
 **He's the firs' that's done it.**  
 **Gives me the collywobbles thinking**  
 **he's out there, though, I'll tell**  
 **you that. Big supporter of You**  
 **Know**  
 **'Oo, Black was. Reckon you**  
 **heard o' him.**  
 **Harry nods and, as he does, Black's eyes shift. Meet**  
 **Harry's.**  
 **HARRY**  
 **Yeah. Him I've heard of.**

Everyone knew what he meant by that  
 **Just then, a pair of DOUBLE**  
 **-**  
 **DECKER BUSES sweep directly**  
 **toward the Knight Bus. Before can scream, the entire**  
 **Knight Bus SQUEEZES DOWN and shoot**  
 **s the gap between the**  
 **two onrushing buses. The Shrunken Head winces.**  
 **SHRUNKEN HEAD**  
 **Hate that.**  
 **HARRY**  
 **This bus. Don't the Muggles ever...**  
 **STAN SHUNPIKE**  
 **Them! Don' listen properly, do**  
 **they? Don' look properly either.**  
 **Never notice nuffink, they don'.**

"That's because the bus is enchanted, you idiot!" someone shouted.  
 **Just then, a COUPLE walking a DOG are engulfed by a RUSH**  
 **of WIND as the (invisible) Knight Bus WHOOSHES past. The**  
 **couple glances about in bewilderment. The DOG YAPS**  
 **madly.**  
 **SHRUNKEN HEAD**  
 **Turn! Turn!**  
 **Ernie fans the wheel, sending the Knig**  
 **ht Bus into a**  
 **dizzying 360**  
 **-**  
 **degree turn. HEADLIGHTS pinwheel past the**  
 **windows as the bus rides up on two wheels and Harry is**  
 **sent flying once more. Grabbing fast to the center POLE,**  
 **he pirouettes through the air when Ernie... SLAMS on th**  
 **e**  
 **BRAKES.**  
 **12.**  
 **12 EXT. CHARING CROSS ROAD/LEAKY CAULDRON**  
 **-**  
 **NIGHT 12**  
 **The Knight Bus fishtails INTO VIEW and SQUEALS to a stop,**  
 **centimeters from a PARKED CAR. WHOOSH! The bus settles**  
 **and**  
 **-**  
 **TINK!**  
 **-**  
 **taps the bumper. Instantly, the car's**  
 **ALARM wails.**  
 **12A INT. THE KNIGHT BUS**  
 **-**  
 **SAME TIME**  
 **-**  
 **NIGHT**  
 **The chandelier sways drunkenly as the**  
 **bus doors open.**  
 **The steps GROAN with heavy feet and a FIGURE appears:**  
 **TOM, Innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron pub.**

Harry expected to comment on how disgusting Tom looked, but then realized that most of them were well accquainted with the Innkeeper.  
 **TOM**  
 **Mr. Potter... at last.**


	4. Questions

Guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I got carried away and nearly completely forgot about this story. I have exams soon (starting Thursday) so I can't get back to the fic rn. I was wondering about what some people were saying, and I wanted to knw this. Would my story get copy-right striked if I continued? And also, some people have already completed most of the "reading the books" ones, so you can search them up. ( They are on another website) I just want to know if you guys would want me to continue ( I'll start after a few weeks). Thanks for the favs and reviews!


End file.
